1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to exercise apparatus including a pair of rotatable discs spaced apart from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,439 discloses an exercise apparatus disposed on a frame. The exercise apparatus includes a fixed head movable vertically on the frame, and a rotatable arm secured to the fixed portion. At one end of the arm is a handle. The arm may be adjusted relative to the center of rotation. The torque required to rotate the arm may be varied by adjustment of frictional break elements disposed within the head. A motor may be connected to the head to provide passive type exercise for a patient, or the apparatus may be used in an active mode in which a user rotates the apparatus, with torque required to rotate the apparatus being adjusted as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,438 discloses apparatus designed to simulate swimming strokes. The apparatus includes a frame to which are secured a pair of arms rotatable adjacent to a pair of fixed rings, and handles are secured to the arms. The user of the apparatus grasps the handles and rotates the arms. Brake systems are secured between the arms and the fixed rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,241 discloses another type of exercising device in which a relatively small wheel is journaled for rotation in a frame. Cranks are secured to the wheel and handles extend outwardly from the cranks. A user grasps the handles at the ends of the cranks and rotates the wheel. A frictional engagement is adjustable to vary the force required to turn the crank and thus to provide the exercise by the user. The exercise obtained by a user with the apparatus of the '241 patent is generally of a single type, and is asymmetrical in that the arm muscles are working opposite each other to produce the rotary motion of the cranks and the wheel.
The internal frictional adjustment of the '439 patent is relatively complicated and thus is relatively expensive to make.
In the '241 patent, a direct frictional engagement exists between a rotating wheel and a bar having an arcuate shaped surface which engages the periphery of the wheel. In both the '439 patent and the '241 patent, the frictional engagements illustrated result in wear of the frictionally engaging elements. The apparatus of the present invention includes frictional engagement of rolling members which substantially lessens the wear on the rotating elements. Moreover, the apparatus of the present invention is relatively simple and thus relatively inexpensive.
The apparatus of the present invention is adapted to provide either symmetrical exercise or asymmetrical exercise, as desired by the user.